Disneyland
by Johanna Edelstein
Summary: King Candy goes to Disneyland and is met with hostility. He is comforted by Sour Bill. Oneshot, prompt. KC/SB. FLUFF NO SMUT!


**This is a King Candy/Sour Bill oneshot. It is sweet and fluffy. There is yaoi but no smut.**

**It's kinda short, don't kill me. Follow me if you want more KC/SB stories.**

**This is in response to a prompt; imagine your OTP at Disneyland!**

**It's kind of sad for the happiest place on earth, but that's what makes it good! (I hope)**

**No flames please!**

King Candy sat in the car, looking out the window nervously. He wiped his sweaty hands on his poufy pants and cleared his throat.

"What if they don't like me?" he asked quietly.

Sour Bill fought to keep the scowl out of his voice, "Of course they will like you, sir. You're the king."

King Candy swallowed the lump in his throat and put his hand on the door handle.

"Okay, I'm off."

"Sir…" Sour Bill added quickly. The king turned to look across at his green minion, insides churned painfully and his throat growing tight in expectation.

"Good luck out there, sir." Sour Bill said with a sigh.

King Candy felt devastated. This was not what he had been hoping for. But it was at least an improvement, it seemed as if Sour Bill wanted the best for him at least. King Candy gave him a wide grin, "Thankth Thour Bill! Thee ya!" and with that, he got out of the car.

* * *

King Candy sat in at a table in the Blue Bayou, bawling his eyes out. Despite his unintimidating stature and flamboyant clothes, he had managed to get the most secluded table after stumbling into the darkened restaurant by flashing the hostess a glare and a glitch into his Turbo persona. He sat in the corner and whenever any of the wait staff came anywhere near him he would give them a look and they'd retreat to the kitchen.

He sniffled and was about to begin another round of sobbing when a polite cough came from the other end of the table. King Candy looked up through watery eyes to find Sour Bill seated at the place setting across from him, small hands clasped respectfully and green eyes glowing brightly in the candlelight. King Candy internally cringed; this mood lighting meant nothing to Sour Bill. In fact, the green guy probably figured tracking down his boss was a part of his job description.

King Candy sat up and wiped his nose with a purple sleeve, trying to hide the fact that he had been crying. The last thing he wanted was his only friend thinking he was a loser. Especially considering he had a crush on said friend.

"What do _you_ want?" He asked, almost hostile.

A look of shock crossed his sour companion's features before Sour Bill replied, "I wanted to know how it went? I take it you didn't enjoy yourself."

"Of course I didn't. I wath hoping the other vithitorth would leave me alone and that would be the end of it. I thought that they would at the very leatht ignore me. But they hated me!" At this point, King Candy scowled harshly and looked away, trying to hide the lone tear sneaking down his cheek. Unexpectedly he felt a comforting hand rubbing his back. He glanced up to see that his green henchman had walked over to his seat and was actually trying to consol him.

King Candy couldn't help it. With this sign of compassion, Bill broke down the dam that King Candy had made to keep himself from crying. The king reacted by descending into tears and sweeping his minion up in a tight embrace.

"Th-they m-made fun of my l-lithp. They thaid I wath evil and that after what I did, I detherved to die. I-I can't handle any more of thith hothtility, Thour Bill. Maybe it'th betht if I do die." King Candy set the short ball on the ground and looked away, ashamed.

Sour Bill was silent, eyes wide, "You…you wouldn't do it would you? I don't…I don't want you to die, sir!"

"Don't pretend to care. I know you hate me. I'm thtupid, I'm a bad perthon and I have a bad lithp. I'm a freak." King Candy stood abruptly and ran out of the restaurant.

The tears were flowing freely now but King Candy no longer cared. He had destroyed his last chance with the man he loved and had made himself look like a fool. If Sour Bill hadn't seen his king's flaws before, there was no way he could miss them now, after they had all been pointed out by the stupid monarch himself.

As King Candy made his way down Main Street, he paid no mind to the pointing fingers of the other visitors. He ignored the cruel laughter and the rude comments of, "Hey, it's_ him_." And "Thomeone'th upthet."

Nothing mattered anymore.

As he walked, his traitorous ears began to pick up the distant cries of, "Sir! Please, sir, come back!" It's not like Sour Bill cared. No one could care about someone as wicked as him.

Suddenly a strong hand grabbed King Candy by the coattail and forced him to turn around. Looking down at his henchman, King Candy felt lightheaded and his muscles seized up instinctively. He forced himself to relax, there was no chance the green ball would love him back now.

"What do you want?" King Candy asked; his voice hollow.

"I want to talk to you." His eyes darted to the curious bystanders before adding, "Alone."

"What you want to thay can be thaid here. I think I detherve whatever humiliation you can dish up." King Candy said viciously.

Sour Bill's cheeks flamed and he waved for King Candy to at least bend down. The king complied and leaned in.

"Now what do you want?" King Candy said with venom.

"I wanted to…I wanted you to know…" Sour Bill swallowed, trying to force his words out, "I wanted to tell you…" Suddenly, Sour Bill gave in, "That's it, let me show you."

"Show me wha—mmff!" King Candy's question was interrupted by Sour Bill standing up on tip toes and meeting the king's mouth with his own. King Candy's eyes grew wide and he instinctively recoiled, pulling away from the shorter man.

Sour Bill dropped his gaze to the ground, expression defeated, "I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to do that. It's just I wanted you to know that I care about you and I don't want you to harm yourself. Please don't be mad. Wait what are you—" Sour Bill was cut off by King Candy picking him up gingerly.

"I'm thorry, Bill. I should have told you before. I…I love you." King Candy caught Sour Bill's lips with his own and kissed him lovingly. Sour Bill grabbed his king by the bow tie and pulled himself even closer to the taller man.

As they kissed, people around them gasped. King Candy tuned them out, no longer interested in what people were saying about him. The only thing that mattered was that he was kissing the one person in the world that he cared about, and that cared about him.

After a few moments, Sour Bill pulled away from the monarch and gave him a breathless smile. Green eyes shining, Sour Bill said, "I love you, King Candy." King Candy smiled whispered, "I love you too Bill. I alwayth have."

**The end!**

**I'm planning on doing more King Candy/Sour Bill oneshots in response to OTP prompts. Follow me if you want more!**

**Also, I'm planning on smut later. I'll keep ya posted ;D**


End file.
